onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree is the eleventh episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis Sidney Glass asks Emma Swan for help uncovering evidence that could expose Regina Mills' corrupt ways; David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard continue to meet secretly; King Leopold is granted three wishes. Recap Regina has fired Sidney from his job of being a reporter. The jungle gym called “the castle” was damaged by the storm. In Happily Ever After, King Leopold finds The Genie who grants him 3 wishes. Having nothing more he could want, the King uses his first wish to free the Genie, then uses his second wish to give away his third wish to the Genie. He then brings the Genie back to his castle and introducing him to the Queen and Snow. In Storybrooke, Henry's castle is being torn down by Regina. This upsets Emma and she calls Sidney to set up a meeting to find out a secret that will help bring her down. Sidney tells her that 50,000 dollars is missing from the towns budget. Mary Margaret and David have a picnic out in the woods. Back at the palace it is the King's birthday. He tells Snow that she truly is the fairest of them all. This upsets the Queen who leaves. The Genie follows her out and he gives her a mirror and tells her she is the "Fairest in all the land". Sidney and Emma are digging up dirt on Regina. They go visit Regina in her office. Where the ask her about the missing money. As they leave Emma reveals she planted a bug under Regina's desk. The Genie is summoned is to see the king where he tells him that he thinks the queen is in love with someone else. King Leopold has read her diary reveling that she is trapped. The king knows she is unhappy from this. He asks the Genie to find the man who gave her the mirror, which he accepts to do. Sidney and Emma found out about a secret meeting in the woods. While driving out there the brakes on Emma's car fail resulting in them crashing. Sidney realizes someone tampered with the brakes. Mr. Gold comes out and tells them Regina was meeting him and that she bought the land that they are on. Sidney and Emma break into Regina's office. Regina arrives and they claim some kids broke in. Regina sends them away. Regina's father shows up and give the Genie a box to take up to her. She opens the box to revel a snake. The snake can kill anything with a single bite. The Genie stops her from using the snake on herself and gives her the idea of using the snake on the king. He offers to be the one to use the snake. The Genie sneaks into King Leopold's room where he releases the snakes into the bed. The king is bitten, and the Genie reveals that he is in love with Regina. Before dying, the king declares his regret for freeing the Genie, acknowledging the previous warning that every wish has a price. Henry is sitting at Granny's when the Stranger comes up to him. Herny questions him on what he is doing here which he doesn't give an answer. Sidney and Emma find out that she is planning on building something. Sidney shows her photo's that his has taken of her and Henry together. While at the city council Sidney brings up the files they found. They accuse her of building a home in the woods. Emma calls her on her true self and outs her to the people of Storybrooke. Regina revels she is building a play house for the kids. Mr. Gold congratulates Emma on her courage. Emma accuses Regina of messing with her brakes, which Regina appears ignorant of. Regina tells Emma that she no longer is allowed to see Henry unless she says so or else she will take her to court and put a restraining order against her. Emma tells Henry this news and she promises him that she will try and find the book. It is reveled that the stranger is the one who has Henry's book. Sidney and Emma meet where Sidney tells her that they are allies. The Genie goes to tell Regina that they can be together. Regina tells him that the guards know that he killed the king and she tells him they can never be together. The Genie realizes that Regina set him up and that the murder would be traced back to him. He tells her that he can't live without her. Regina says that she will never love him and be with her ever. The Genie then wishes to be with her forever and never leave her side which turns him into the mirror. She tells him that he will be with her forever. It is shown that Sidney is actual working with Regina. Sidney tells her that he will give her any information he can find. Regina tells Sidney she doesn't know what she would do without him. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *King Leopold *The Genie/Magic Mirror *Sydney Glass *Evil Queen Regina *Regina Mills *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Snow White *David Nolan Quotes *Regina to Emma: "Know you've exposed me for who I really am". *'King Leopold:' "No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all: my daughter Snow." *'Snow White:' Father, you make me blush. *'King Leopold:' Every day I look upon your face and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother, who like you, truly was the fairest in all the land. ---- :Genie of Agrabah: Not in a festive mood? :Regina: No one seems to notice my absence. :Genie of Agrabah: I noticed. (admires an apple tree) Such a lovely tree. :Regina: Yes, it's from my childhood garden. The tree and I share something in common: neither of us can leave the palace and neither of us truly belongs. No matter how hard I try to please the king, he will never love me as he loved his first wife. I am trapped by the memory of the live they used to share. :Genie of Agrabah: I know about being trapped more than anyone. Maybe this will lift your spirits. the queen with a mirror So you can see yourself the way I see you. :Regina: How do you see me? :Genie of Agrabah: As the fairest in all the land. Trivia *Behind the opening title, a genie is seen appearing from his lamp in the forest. *The Genie's home country of Agrabah, and the bracers as a token of his enslavement, are taken from the Disney movie Aladdin (1992). *It's confirmed that the Evil Queen's name is Regina in the Fairytale Land as well, this is possibly because she didn't lose her memory. *Emma says the episode title while talking to Sidney about Regina taking city funds, and try to prove it. *The Evil Queen's apple tree is seen and her father foreshadows his own death in The Thing You Love Most. *King Leopold only appears in this episode as he is killed by the Genie who set snakes on him. His daughter Snow is seen mourning over his recent passing in The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter. *The line, "In my time I have granted a thousand and one wishes and I have seen them end poorly a thousand and one times..." is a reference to One Thousand and One Nights (Arabian Nights). *On a recorded phone call, Regina instructs someone to meet her at Access road 23. 23 is one of the numbers from Lost. fr:1x11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1